


You're Beautiful

by QueenoftheHobbits



Series: Short Stories and Prompt Prompts [50]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-10-29 00:12:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17797367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenoftheHobbits/pseuds/QueenoftheHobbits
Summary: Prompt: You’re beautifulCharacter: Dean Thomas (Suggested by @oliverfreakingwood)Warning: N/A





	You're Beautiful

“You’re beautiful.”

“You’re ridiculous.” You smile over at Dean, who’s sat across from you at dinner in the Great Hall. You don’t know how good you look when you’ve probably got food all round your mouth, how you could look good eating you’re not sure. But the comment makes you smile, as much as it also makes you want to shy away. 

“For you, maybe.”

“Stopppp, you’re being cheesy.” You turn your face away, unable to continue looking him in the eye, butterflies filling your stomach, the tooth biting into your bottom lip bashfully. 

“I thought you liked cheese?” He’s grinning at you, white teeth almost gleaming at you his grin is so wide. You both want to kiss him and tell him off for making these comments at dinner, Seamus is beside him making faces and pretending to throw up and the few first years nearby and looking at you both confused. 

“Well, maybe i’m lactose intolerant.”


End file.
